music02fandomcom-20200214-history
Every Holiday
Every Holiday is an American rock band formed in 2006 and consisting of vocalist/guitarist Brendon Westhill, vocalist/bassist Sean Tragedson, and drummer Ryan Rivert. After signing with major label Pretentious Records in early 2009, Every Holiday released their debut album, Every Holiday, in July 2009, and their follow up, Mellow but Dramatic in May 2011. Their third album, Nobody's Invited, was released on February 5, 2012. History 2006–08: Beginnings & Not in on Your Own Joke In September 2006, high school friends Brendon Westhill, Sean Tragedson, and Ryan Rivert decided to start a band, and originally came up with the name "Every Day". Every Day began touring on weekends and sometimes after school, and became interested in recording an EP. After eventually signing with independent label Shameless Records, they wrote and recorded their debut EP, Not in on Your Own Joke, released on October 19, 2007. Though the EP did not chart, it skyrocketed their success to the point where in the fall of 2008, the band decided to drop out of school to pursue their music career. 2009–2011: Every Holiday & mainstream success By late 2008, after touring several states, they were interested in recording a full-length album, and were eventually able to sign with Pretentious Records in early 2009, and wrote and recorded their album through spring of 2009 while continuing to tour the eastern coast. After finishing, they decided to change their name in order to avoid confusion with another band called "Every Day Sucks". They changed their name to "Every Holiday" and released their major label debut, Every Holiday, on July 19, 2009. The album performed better than expected, peaking at #21 on the Billboard 200 and certifying Platinum by the RIAA, mainly via the success of its Top 40 single, "She's Even Cheaper". 2011–2012: Mellow but Dramatic Every Holiday finished up touring for Every Holiday in January 2011, and had been writing new material while on tour, so after a short break from music the trio returned to the studio to record their follow up album. The album, titled, Mellow but Dramatic, was released on May 27, 2011, and debuted at #5 on the Billboard 200 with first week sales of over 75,000 copies. The album produced the Top 40 single, "Never Ending Tragedy", the Top 15 single, "luv, smile, etc.", and the Top 10 single "First Kisses & Last Laughs". The album has been certified 2x Platinum by the RIAA. 2012–present: Nobody's Invited Every Holiday began work on their third studio album in late 2011, saying that their next release would be "experimental on a few songs", but that they were mostly "just having fun trying out new things". The first single, "How to Be a Rebel", which parodied the accused hypocrisy of cultural rock music genres like metal, emo, indie, grunge, and, to an extent, punk, was released on January 21, 2012. The album, titled Nobody's Invited, was released on February 5, 2012. Discography Albums EPs Singles *A – "Not In on Your Own Joke" was re-released in the US alone in later 2009 after the band's signing with major label Pretentious Records, though it was not included on Every Holiday. The song reached #105 outside the Billboard Hot 100. Band members *Brendon Westhill — lead vocalist, guitarist (2006–) *Sean Tragedson — lead vocalist, bassist (2006–) *Ryan Rivert — drummer (2006–)